Your Goal, My Goal
by bocchannoshitsuji
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian propose to have a fight against Gash and Kiyomaro however, what are Ciel's real intentions? Gash Bell universe. CielxSebas. Shonen-ai warning!


**A/N: Hello. Another crossover with Gash Bell and Kuroshitsuji and this takes place in the Gash Bell dimension. Just a few warnings:**

**-There is shonen-ai: pairings are CielxSebas and later on one sided AloisxClaude**

**-Sebastian is OOC because the demons in Gash Bell (aka Mamono) have feelings and so on. Therefore Sebastian does have human like emotions like all the demons (for example Gash)**

**Of course there are the normal pairings from Gash Bell which I hope I can apply into the story. But mostly it will be CielxSebas so if you absolutely hate shonen-ai…then you should not read.**

**Anyways I hope all of you will enjoy this and please give me a review if you do : )**

**Chapter 1: Your Reassurance**

Ciel Phantomhive liked to have that reassurance next to him when he slept. The reassurance that he was not alone, for now. The reassurance that he was currently alive and that he had a purpose and a task he had to achieve. The nightmares haunted him constantly so that was why he would always reach across the covers of the silk beddings and would desperately grasp his reassurance as if it were his lifeline. Then that reassurance would always embrace him back as if Ciel was a precious jewel.

Sebastian Michaelis was a demon who had come to the human world to fight with 99 others to win the battle to choose the demon king every thousand years. All demons were given books and were destined to find their human partners who would fight alongside them and Sebastian's human partner was none other than Ciel. Ciel did not like Sebastian; in fact he was close to hating him because his parents were killed by demons. But now Sebastian was his power to play his game of revenge. Then Ciel would make Sebastian king.

That was their contract.

As Ciel slept, he kept Sebastian's black book hidden under his pillow as he grabbed Sebastian's sleeves. Then Sebastian would bring Ciel into his arms. With this, Ciel will sleep soundly.

.

.

.

"Unu Kiyomaro!" Gash whined as he flared his arms. "Why won't you play with me today! Umagon is with Sunbeam-dono so I am all alone. And you have no school today!"

"Ah! You're annoying Gash!" Kiyomaro shouted as he turned his chair slightly to watch Gash flare his arms as he held his "friend" Vulcan (a pocky box with wooden chopsticks attached to it as hands, exclusively made by Kiyomaro).

"But I'm bored Kiyomaro! Are you telling me to play all alone? And you never play with me!" Gash continued to complain openly which caused Kiyomaro to further get annoyed.

But before Kiyomaro can say anything the doorbell rang. "Well it seems like we have a guest Gash" Kiyomaro announced as he gave out a small sigh of relief, "It might even be Tio."

Kiyomaro ran downstairs to receive the guests. He flew open the door and started, "Yes…How can I help-" But Kiyomaro grew silent when he saw a strange pair standing in front of the door. However what surprised Kiyomaro was that the younger of the two was holding a blood red book of the demon world.

"I am sure you understand the reason why we are here by simply looking at this book, correct?" The boy asked as Kiyomaro stared at them in shock. The boy had teal blue hair and his right eye was strangely covered by an eye-patch. His large left eye was a beautiful color of cerulean and was glaring at Kiyomaro with so much intensity that it made Kiyomaro flinch. The older of the two was a tall man with longish jet black hair. His eyes were a deep crimson red, just like the book which the boy was holding.

"So you came here for a fight?" Kiyomaro asked hesitantly as he clenched his fists. Kiyomaro sensed that they were strong and very dangerous. He wasn't sure if he could win them.

The boy smirked before he replied, "Of course. Why else would I appear on your doorstep?"

"When? Where?"

"Meet us here in an hour." The boy explained as the man gave Kiyomaro a piece of paper which had the location of the battle written on it.

Kiyomaro grabbed the paper and crumpled the paper as he said, "We will be there."

"Of course." The boy stated nonchalantly before he gave Kiyomaro another smirk. Then the boy looked up at the man and muttered, "Sebastian."

The man called Sebastian picked up the boy and was suddenly gone from sight. And Kiyomaro was sure that the boy did not even utter a spell. "Gash!" Kiyomaro shouted as he ran up the flight of stairs to where Gash was playing around with Vulcan.

"Unu? What is it Kiyomaro? Was it really Tio?"

"No." Kiyomaro answered as he grabbed the red book that was laid on his desk. He hugged the book tightly before he whispered, "It's a demon Gash. And I think they are very strong, very strong."

.

.

.

When Kiyomaro and Gash reached their destination, he found the partners standing there. Both of them had a small smirk pasted on their faces as they examined Kiyomaro and Gash approached them slowly. Kiyomaro held the red book as if it were his life line as he glared at them.

"I believe we have not introduced ourselves." The boy spoke up which caused Kiyomaro to grow tense. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and that…" The boy then pointed towards the tall demon, "is Sebastian. We have come to challenge you Gash Bell and Takamine Kiyomaro because we heard that you are powerful."

_Are they power seekers? _Kiyomaro thought silently before he asked, "Do we really have to fight? Isn't there a real purpose for you to fight against us?"

Ciel's smirk widened with Kiyomaro's words before he answered, "You are quite sharp Mr. Takamine. Then I shall get to the point. Have you ever fought a demon known as Claude and his bookkeeper, Alois Trancy?"

"Unu, we never fought them before." Gash replied as he shook his head in denial.

"I see. However, knowing Alois I am sure he will come search for me when he learns that I have defeated the powerful Gash Bell and his book keeper… Don't you agree Sebastian?"

"I have never met Mr. Trancy personally but I know that Mr. Claude will get interested in such an information." Sebastian replied as he turned towards Ciel. "So what are your orders, young master?"

Ciel softly touched his covered eye before he ordered, "This is an order Sebastian! Defeat Gash Bell and his book keeper at any cost!"

Sebastian smiled before placed his hand over his heart and kneeled before Ciel. "Yes my lord." He whispered softly as he gazed at Ciel.

"Oh Kiyomaro!" Gash squealed in excitement as he watched the interaction between Sebastian and Ciel. "That looks very cool!"

"Cool?" Kiyomaro asked uncertainly. "To me it's a bit creepy… I never saw someone so loyal towards a child before."

However Kiyomaro and Gash had no time to react as Ciel opened up his book and shouted, "_Vittese!_"

"Shit!" Kiyomaro cursed but was too late to utter a spell when Sebastian was suddenly in front of Gash. Then in the next second, Gash was kicked in the stomach and was flying backwards into the air.

"Gash!" Kiyomaro shouted and ran towards him. Gash winced in pain as beads of blood dribbled down his mouth. Kiyomaro gritted his teeth as he turned his head towards the two and shouted, "Why are you fighting this battle? A child like you? You are being manipulated by the demon!"

"Manipulated?" Ciel echoed then he chuckled, "I am not being manipulated by this demon. No…he is the one who gave me power so that I can reach my goal."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the light from the blood red book brightened that it started to hurt Kiyomaro's eyes. _Where is that heart energy from? _Kiyomaro wondered as he turned his head away to avoid the harmful light.

"I will justsay that I have a goal I must accomplish and Sebastian is merely my pawn. My sword and my shield that will help me reach my goal."

"Demons are not tools you brat!" Kiyomaro shouted as he stood up and faced Ciel and Sebastian. "And nor will we get defeated by you!"

"You're right Kiyomaro." Gash stated as he too faced his enemies. "We cannot be defeated by them." Then Gash turned towards Sebastian and asked, "You, the demon. Why are you participating in this fight? Doesn't it hurt your pride to be called a pawn?"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at Gash's words before he chuckled, "I have not expected any demon to say such a thing." Then he looked up and studied Gash as he answered, "Young Master and me made a contract you see. I will help him achieve his goal and in return he will make me king. Doesn't that make young master my pawn as well?"

Gash clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. "Kiyomaro…" Gash whispered, "We cannot make someone like him the king. I won't, I won't allow it. Will you lend me your hand Kiyomaro?"

Kiyomaro glanced at Gash before he grinned. "Of course Gash."

Then both groups faced each other to fight for their goals.


End file.
